gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon's Souls
Demon's Souls is the twenty-first game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps. The game was sent in to the show by Bündisnashrishtendinsstz, as stated in the third episode. Playthrough It is unknown why the Game Grumps stopped playing Demon's Souls, but it is probable that it is due to the difficulty of the game. Episodes #The Journey Begins #Cyndi Lauper Impressions #Baby Back Ribs Game information Demon's Souls is an action role-playing game video game developed primarily by From Software (with assistance from SCE Japan Studio) exclusively for the PlayStation 3. It was released in Japan on February 5, 2009 and published by Sony Computer Entertainment. In North America it was released on October 6, 2009 and published by Atlus while in Australia it was released on June 23, 2010 and in Europe it was released on June 25, 2010 and they were both published by Namco Bandai Games. Set in a dark fantasy world, players take control of a hero who has journeyed to the fictional kingdom of Boletaria, which is being ravaged by a cursed fog that brings forth demons that feast on the souls of mortals. The game has been described as a spiritual successor to the King's Field series of games. The gameplay involves a character creation system with emphasis on gathering loot through combat with enemies in a non-linear series of varied locations. It has a unique online multiplayer system integrated into the single-player where players can leave useful messages and warnings for other players' game worlds. Players take control of the main character in a third-person view who, at the start of the game, can be customized by choice of gender, appearance, name and starting class. There are 10 starting classes, ranging from knights and barbarians to thieves and mages. Each class has its own starting statistics, starting gear, weapons and type of magic used which all emphasize certain approaches to combat depending on the player's preference. As players kill demons, they gain souls which act as currency that can be used to buy, repair, and upgrade weapons as well as increase player statistics such as strength, luck, and endurance. Along with souls, players can retrieve items such as weaponry and ore for upgrading. When a player is killed during a level, they are sent to the beginning of the level with all non-boss enemies re-spawned, and the player returns in soul form with lower maximum health and the loss of all unused souls. If the player manages to reach their bloodstain at the point where they were last killed, they regain their lost souls. However, if they are killed before then, the souls are lost permanently. Upon defeating a boss, the player can choose to re-spawn back to that location, marked in the form of an Archstone. When not exploring a level, players reside in the Nexus, a realm of souls that acts as a hub where players can exchange souls, store items and travel between regions. After completing the initial portion of the first region, players can choose to progress through any other of the newly available regions. Gameplay can change depending on both the World and Character tendency, which can be either white or black. Tendency depends on the actions of the player such as helping or killing NPCs. When white, enemies are easier, yet the soul and items rewards are fewer; when black, enemies are stronger and give greater rewards. Players can manipulate their tendency to suit their current needs. Character tendency affects the player throughout, while World Tendency only affects the region where an action was taken. Further emphasizing the challenging nature of the game is the increased difficulty upon completion of the story. After finishing the game, the player may choose to continue playing from the beginning, except with a 40% increase in difficulty. Subsequent completions increase the difficulty further by 8%. Category:Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Demon's Souls Category:From Software Games Category:SCE Japan Studio Games Category:Sony Games Category:Atlus Games Category:Namco/Bandai Games Category:Action Games Category:RPG Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Souls Games